For the supply to a power and control unit of a battery-operated industrial truck, a cable connection is usually provided between a battery and the unit. The cable requires to be connected to the contacts of the battery, on one hand, and those of the power and control unit, on the other. The invention refers to the latter current supply point.
The power and control unit, amongst other things, has a converter or d.c.-to-a.c. inverter for the conversion of the d.c. voltage into an a.c. or three-phase voltage. The electric and electronic components of the power and control unit usually are arranged on at least one printed-circuit board which is disposed in an insulation inside a casing. It has been known already to connect an electrically conducting component, which interacts with a pin-shaped conducting component, to the printed-circuit board by sliding it onto a gudgeon-shaped portion of the first component. The externally located end of the second component is connected to the cable lug of the conductor of the current cable, for example. In the known case, the second component which is formed as a pin bushing works similarly to a snap-fit closure and, thus, transmits the current solely via a circular contact line. The transmissibility for the current is limited, for this reason. Furthermore, the known current supply point is expensive with regard to its manufacture.
DE 196 54 384 A1 has made known a clamp terminal for electrical appliances where a slidable plate, as a connection plate, is connected to a printed-circuit board and a terminal screw is captively retained in a casing top. The connection plate has a threaded extruded hole or a threaded insert is provided to receive the terminal screw. The connection plate may be soldered to the printed-circuit board by the SMD process.
It is the object of the invention to provide a current supply point for a power and control unit of a battery-operated industrial truck that can be manufactured with little effort, can be disposed so as to save space, and allows to transmit high currents.